creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 5
Weaver Callie, this is Weaver (Yes, I'm using an alt account, feel free to block it after) the rename hasn't gone through, so I'm sticking with Willow, could you unblock me please? Azeraphael (talk) 16:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Wut?? :Mystreve (talk) 03:44, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- how do you post a story/creepypasta ect. plz it wont let me KManJacker (talk) 01:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC)KManJacker A Little Favor Can you come on the chat on tomorrow? No... it's not one of those "reasons" where I spam your talk page. It's a thing that I want you to do for me, since you did this for me around January -- which I still have to repay you for that. So, yeah. Come on there, 'cause I have a favor to ask you to do. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:59, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Ey, Callie I need to talk to you about something kinda important. So, meet me on the chat? Love ya ;33 ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 16:27, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: I am going to delete it anyway. I always have done it and always will. Archiving it is a tedious task that has no real payout. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 18:51, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I don't like the "don't delete your talk page" rule tbh. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey... So, yeah. I know that you won't be on when you get this, but I want you to go on Facebook and see the post that I have made. It's actually all of heart, and occurrences that have occupied my past from the beginning of 8th grade to the current day, / / The first post, which it's the longest, is me being afraid. The second post is me being a little bit more accepting, but still me being afraid. The third post is me being more accepting, while I am still afraid. I'm confused, but not confused at the same time. Is that even possible? I just... you probably know how I feel, because I know that you're feeling this too. I know you're sad about this whole entire thing, and I know that you just... just look at the Facebook messages on there, it'll explain everything on my fear and confusion, Callie Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Actually Callie. Fuck those Facebook messages. I actually want to talk about this whole situation account to account. I don't want that bullshit "messanger" shit, or the whole Facebook stuff where you send a message at a certain time, and then I come on and type my response. Whenever you see this, please come on the chat between 12:10 pm - 2:05pm my time. I don't know if you left for England yet (probably not). But, if so, then that's 5:10 pm - 7:05 pm. If not, then it's an hour before. Okay? The other responses were in pure and utter fear. This one, the one that I am thinking, I want to say to you in person (well... account...) Put all your might into this. This IS important for the both of us. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 10:46, May 8, 2014 (UTC) chat hai can you come on chat pl0x [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 20:07, May 8, 2014 (UTC) "Please do this in a blog post" Umm, what? The AMA Questions post was not an AMA. It was a question as to whether or not I could post an AMA and where I should post it. Maybe read things first. Indefinitesilence (talk) 01:21, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bug you, but I want to know why the page "On Mobile" was deleted. Thanks. ExecutedNebula (talk) 02:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Jason RE: Thanks for the belated birthday wishes! And they only got eleven days late, heh But really, thank you! And about the reason of me quitting chat...weeeeell...this will be petty and I may be a jerk: As this may make me sound, I don't really trust on most (there are a few I still do trust) of the Moderators team anymore. And the situation seems bound to be worse with the possible new additions to the Moderator team, as well. I can't really be there in good faith when I feel like I need to watch for the Moderators' behavior more than the rest of the chat. So yeah, I left. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 13:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) All the RE: S'okay. I forgives ya. Not like anyone wants to know anything about me anyway :( Indefinitesilence (talk) 23:52, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Information on Editing, Please? Hello Princess Callie; First and foremost- I would just like to say that I hope you are well and thank you for taking as much time as you spend in reviewing and editing so many stories on this website. :) It's really amazing someone can keep up with so many works by so many people! My reason for contacting you is I had a question about how to go about posting a Creepypasta- I am aware that there is a page explaining how to go about it, and I have looked it over, but I did not see much information on if it was alright or not to regularly update a story if it was not yet finished. I was wondering about this as I have a story I have been wanting to upload for some time now- but it is unfinished, and I probably will be making many more changes to it before I am completely satisfied with it. Currently I have been using my personal DeviantArt.com account to save the story as I have been having issues with Microsoft- so I was also curious if there have ever been any problems with uploading a story from another website. My main question for you however; is if it is alright to edit and re-edit a story you have written if you feel that it is unfinished? Or would you and the rest of the staff prefer the story be semi-complete before it is posted? Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you have an awesome day. :) ~ D011ie. <3 xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx I have made a more unsettling story, and I wanted to know if you could read it and tell me if I made some mistakes, I put my back into this one.LordMReaper (talk) 13:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Hey, sorry to bother you but i want to make a creepypasta about an abandoned theme park, i got my insperation from abandoned by disney but im worried that just because of that it might get taken down, anything i can do to keep it up? P.S I made a creepypasta a while back and it got removed right away sooo i want to know how to keep it up. RE: A Sorry Well. Sorry about that little "misunderstandments" situation. Because you were talking to other people, and I actually needed you to aide me in something. Then I just suddenly assume that it's you ignorning me. Usually on something that I really want, I'm not patient. And I didn't even know that you disliked pms till today. So. Sorry about the whole misunderstanding, and the pms will just be whatever, I guess. I just got frustrated at the time because you added onto a right that I didn't want to add/propose in the RCaDC recount thread. But confused because we wanted it, and it would be common sense. So, sorry. And I do know that I need to stop assuming things, but I just usually panic when I ask someone a favor and he/she doesn't reply with an "Okay. I will do it", or "Okay. I won't do it", especially if the favor is that big. Also, this week or last week weren't sunshines for me. So I do not really know how I will be, but I do know is that I'm not in that "pissed and sad mood" like last week, a little bit more cheery but in my deep sadness still. But, going back to the favor, can you do it? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 10:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) X3 thanks for sending me that message thing princess. I'm still new to this stuff so I apreciate it alot that yu sent me that message thing. If you ever need something just ask me and I'll be more than happy to help you out. :3 Thanks, EclipcePowers Reporting Blogicle Since you're currently online, I want to inform you that the user Mr.crain has recently posted a story in the form of a Blog post, this one to be exact. Resident DeVir (talk) 18:46, May 17, 2014 (UTC) But why? What's wrong with my story? It's a normal creepypasta. If there's something wrong with grammar I could easily change that. ToxicPickle (talk) 18:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I recently made horrible pasta, which was about the book. But I just made better one, but the final draft has a bunch of side scrolls. Can I get help getting rid of them?? Re:The Riddler I do, but it's terribly difficult on the mobile site -stuff just keeps crashing if you scroll too much or too fast. Besides, while selecting everything, the whole site and options show up. It's a bit of an ordeal, and I figured I could do it when I got to the laptop, which is not yet. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 08:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Please look into the insulted of you're crew to stop. Have Hope or Have death, you're choice dear. 16:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Dear raimbow one of you're stuff had insulted me, and when i asked her to stop she continued. i have proof and would like you to look into it that she won't do it again. while i was on the chat somehow we got to the topic of "jeff the killer" and "jane the killer" she said the story sucked, i didn't care about it what i did care about is that she had said "Em su srry ur favrit pasta sucks n u hav nu taste" the part with the no taste was unnessery and ruid. she also said " I will shove my opiniondick in your face :333 " which came after me asking her not to say i have a bad taste. i know i should ignore but it's not fun to come to a chat when i know i may be insulted there, i know it. i tried to ignore but i couldn't and it insulted. please look into it and if you need proof tell me how to send it to you. Thank you! love and supporte DarkHope. P.S the name of the user who had insulted me is; Castiel's Nipples Vandalism Since you're pretty much the only administrator that WILL answer this, please do something about User:Trenton Prather. He has vandalized on a page, which I brought back the content. That's pretty much it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and also, for a little add-on. Don't do ~~~~ on talk pages. It fucks up the formatting, making your sig look like this. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 21:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Do it like this ~~~~ :That is all Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Also, another Vandal. His edits were minor, nothing that could be harm. But just to be on the safe side. And continuing the formatting. Here's what I meant in screen-caps. http://prntscr.com/3l1msm - Revision after I got it in Source mode. http://prntscr.com/3l1mye - What it looks like outside of the editor. http://prntscr.com/3l1nb0 - First post in editor. http://prntscr.com/3l1ngl - What it looks like outside. Now I am done. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:14, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me what i need to do to fix my pasta Hey please tell me what i need to do to fix my pasta "Watch The Shadows" i seen you deleted it and its been the 3rd time i keep editing it up and today is the last day i get to keep my iPad so i really want to get this pasta up i been working on getting this pasta posted for months and i have been fixing it up every time it gets deleted so please tell me what i need to do to fix it so i can post it and not worry about it getting taken down. Asked for a critique. '''Critique Request' Right, I read a couple of your blog posts on writing advice and I would like to ask you for a critique. I don't get much feedback on my writing other than "This is really good." in most cases and I would like advanced feedback on my work because I'm uncertain about my abilities as a writer. If you accept, could you please critique my pasta 'A Noise'? I want to know what I got right and wrong, and what would be helpful for the future. Thanks for your time in advance. CassistRabbit (talk) 23:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit I'm going to make some big improvements to the pasta, your critque was very helpful and I appreciate the feedback a lot. You pointed out lots of flaws I didn't catch before, like the overall absurdity of the plot, and such... Thanks for your help, I'll keep at it! i don't know how to upload a picture to a "talk page" tell me and i will show you my proof I'm kind of an idiot when it come's to you're site i don't know how to post on you're talk a photo and i didn't say she is not allowed to dislike the story i said she said i have a bad test for liking something she doesn't she i don't mind that she said bad stuff about it (which i don't really give a crap) but when she tells me i have a bad test because i like a story that is something ales: 2.PNG i think i got it now ... i need to learn how to use the site... My 1 day request ban is infinite.. I need to come back to ask some people things. BrokenSquid 02:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) This may or may not be appropriate for the Talk Page Hello, I'm here to do no harm. It's been noted by several active creepypasta community members(narrators, blog owners, cosplayers, writers, etc) that since the creation of the CreepyPastaFandom Wiki that works such as Laughing Jack/The Origin of Laughing Jack and other like fan stories should be added to said wiki rather than remaining on the Creepypasta Wiki. Though I did try to relocate said article(s) myself it has protection on it and I know not what else to do but inform someone. Collected reasons as to why this may be relocated includes as follows: #Rejected from Creepypasta.com for not meeting regular set standards #Debatable whether or not Snuffbomb actually wrote it, may be plagiarized #Unnecessary violence towards children #Makes light of rape and promotes rape culture #More focused on promoting a character rather than on the story. Typically characters/stories such as these belong on the CreepyPastaFandom Wiki We hope you consider the following and if you wish, investigate on your own to make an informed desicion. I apologize for coming here to speak but I know of no other way to contact you other than Talk Page. If you want any more information about our standpoint on this then please do not hesitate to contact me xboxalive.tumblr.com Once again I am sorry for coming to the Talk Page to speak if this is not the appropriate place, and thank you for your time. -User Derphearstfunv Derphearstfunv (talk) 06:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for standing up for me, I always try to edit and I am trying VERY hard to do the 60 day edit thing, I did 3 comments,fixed stories grammar and put photos. I still am at 58 out of 60 days. What do I do? Luigifan100 (talk) 00:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thread Response Just replying to your comment on the thread, since your comment just seemed to went off topic on there. If you think that another temporal chat-shutdown should be accounted for, then make a thread about it in the forums. I'm pretty much neutral about another chat-shutdown, since by the looks of things it's easily maintainable and it wasn't much of a trouble as it was before the first shutdown. I don't know, really. All I just think is that we should re-evaluate the mods, because that's pretty much what the problem is. Have the current moderator team re-apply/actually apply for their right, and see where is everyone's standpoint is with certain moderators. Some do a good job, but other's don't seem to do the justice that their job requires them. That's pretty much what the current problem in the chat is, not the chat itself. Reason why I am neutral about this, and not a full-on-oppose, is because I could use a good break. So, in evaluation. If you think that it's necessary for another chat-shutdown, make a thread proposing it. But the only problem, in my eyes, is that the current moderator team needs to be evaluated, shrunken down, and can actually do their jobs that they were intended to do. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:15, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re Your opinion went off-topic. You, of all people, should know to stay focused in threads pertaining to chat. Yes, you're entitled to your opinion, just make sure it stays on topic. Not really a lot to ask. And don't leave thread-related comments on my talk page. A retort to this should've been in the thread itself. Thank you. -- Mystreve (talk) 19:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Email Message Hi, Callie. Just wanted to leave you a quick message to say that I dropped you an email at your Wikia-registered email address -- sorry for the unsolicited inbox intrusion, but do drop me a line if you have a second to read it over. Thanks! Brian 03:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Trollpasta Hey. So that you get my message, look at the message I left you on your sandbox wiki. Also, just for the goodness, congrats on your article, Osama Bin Pasta, being a nominee for PotM over on Trollpasta Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC)